


Tiresome

by TheARTboss



Series: Slutty Shinobi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shikamaru Centric, Shikamaru thinking about his experiences, characters are their ages in the comic, he gets around, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: Shikamaru doesn't know why these things keep happening to him...but he doesn't really mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a longer note at the end, for those of you who like to read notes. 
> 
> Shikamaru is my favorite character, I love him. I wanted to have other people love him as well. If there are any warnings or tags that I should add to this then please let me know. Otherwise I think it's all covered. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Choji was an amazing kisser. Shikamaru didn’t know why it always surprised him but it did. 

They had been each other’s first kiss, at the age where suddenly it mattered even though most other kids lied through their teeth. Shikamaru had decided to not bother wasting time or worrying about it and had grabbed his best friend by the cheeks for a quick peck. 

They weren’t able to meet each other in the eyes for a few days after than but soon they got back to normal. 

Sometimes, they would still kiss when no one was around and they had some privacy for just the two of them. It happened less and less the older they got, before eventually going away completely by the time they were all on team Asuma. 

Shikamaru didn’t mind, Choji was still his best friend. They had never moved beyond kissing and they were just friends who want to know what it was like. Choji turned his attention to Ino and other curvy ladies. 

Shikamaru turned his attention to wide shoulders. 

Shino had been a weird experience. Shikamaru had just been looking for a quiet place to hide from Ino after the Forest of Death. If it had been just him and Choji it wouldn’t have been a problem but his skin felt tight. 

He was warm. 

It was troublesome, but he knew the best way to get his head on straight was a moment alone with his hand. He had found one of the rooms with a few beds, it was dark and empty and exactly what he needed. With a quick locking of the door, Shikamaru settled himself on one of the beds. 

He didn’t bother moving any pillows or getting comfortable on the bed, just fell back and worked his shorts open with one hand and while his other arm helped him sit up. 

He hated his body sometimes, barely had his hand around his dick and he was already hard. 

“I would apologized for intruding…” A deep voice on the bed across from him had Shikamaru sitting up all the way as he found Shino sitting there. “...but I was here first. It is you who should apologize to me.”

Shikamaru tch’d at Shino before he flopped back on the bed and continued jerking himself off. “Shino, just be quiet and let me finish. I don’t want to have to find another space.” 

There was a moment of silence and Shikamaru almost forgot that Shino was there until he heard some movement from the other side of the room. Shikamaru sat up slightly at that, and was surprised to find Shino mimicking his movements on his own dick. 

His body felt warmer at that. 

“I’ve never…” Shikamaru bit his lip as he twisted his wrist, trying to hold in his groan as his got slicker. “...I’ve never seen someone else do this.”

There was silence aside from their heavy breathing in the room and Shikamaru knew he was close. The arm that hadn’t really been holding him up slipped and he fell back on the bed with a grunt and suddenly he was cumming in his hand. He didn’t bother to muffle the groan at that point, knew that he might be embarrassed about it later but was too wrapped up in his release to care. 

Shikamaru took a deep breath, enjoying how his skin seemed to not feel so tight anymore. He closed his eyes for a few moments before he heard a surprised grunt and sat up a bit to see Shino staring at his hand, almost as if in surprise. 

“This was an interesting experience.” Shino spoke softly before turning his attention to Shikamaru. “It was interesting because it was both new and satisfying. The act of masturbation feels more lewd with another present.”

Shikamaru knew his cheeks were pink at that. “Can’t you talk like a normal person for once?”

Shino didn’t respond and Shikamaru just sighed as he used the top bed sheet to clean himself off. He made sure to pull it off the bed and throw it the room corner as he straightened himself out and made his way to the door. 

He paused slightly, trying to think of something to say but it felt like too much of a bother. He unlocked the door and left quickly, making sure to shut it after himself as he made his way to the mess, where he knew his teammates were. 

Who knew the chunin exams would have so many new experiences. 

Maybe he would ask Asuma about it later, if anything, just to see his sensei choke on his cigarette. 

The incident with Kiba, which Shikamaru would always think of as an incident, especially a decade later on his wedding day when he had to stare as Kiba and his new brother-in-law sneak away from the reception. Both leaning into each other a little too much to hide what was about to happen. The incident was all Shino and Sasuke’s fault. 

Shino’s fault because he had apparently told Kiba about their shared chunin exam experience. 

Sasuke’s fault because he had defected. Sasuke was the reason behind a lot of stress in Shikamaru’s life recently: his first mission as a chunin, his first failed mission, the reason that Shikamaru was currently harboring Naruto in his bedroom so that his friend wouldn’t be alone right now. 

He was pretty sure his parents knew, but they at least had the decency to look away when an orange blur jumped off their roof. 

Shikamaru had gone to visit Kiba, who was finally out of the hospital and at home recuperating. He had already done his check ins with everyone else on the failed mission, and found himself at the Inuzuka home rather quickly. 

It didn’t explain who upon entering Kiba’s room, Shikamaru suddenly found himself flat on his back in Kiba’s bed with the mutt grinning down at him. “I need your help with a problem.”

“What are you--” Shikamaru found himself fighting the urge to throw the genin off him before Kiba lifted his legs so that he could press between them, Kiba’s erection pressing against Shikamaru’s crotch. 

“Shino told me that you prefer dudes.” Kiba winced when Shikamaru’s legs tightened around him, one of his knees digging into the still healing wound on this side. “OUCH! Was he wrong?!”

Shikamaru just sighed as he flopped back on Kiba’s pillows and glared at the boy above him. Shikamaru hadn’t really thought about preference, to be honest, but he knew that he thought women were too much trouble but that wasn’t proving to be any different with some of the guys in his life. 

“Maa, I don’t really care about gender.” Shikamaru frowned a bit at Kiba. “And I thought you were supposed to be resting.”

“I am, I am.” Kiba sat up a bit, his hands resting on Shikamaru’s thighs. Shikamaru wanted to make a comment about how casual Kiba was being with someone else’s personal space but Shikamaru had seen Tsume-san at several festivals over the years...it was probably a Inuzuka trait. Kiba moved his hands, clapping them together in a begging gesture while at the same time hooking Shikamaru’s knees to his elbows. 

It was not a very comfortable position for Shikamaru. 

“Please! I haven’t been able to masturbate for three days and I’m about to explode!” 

“How am I supposed to help you with that?!” Shikamaru yelled before suddenly Kiba’s hands were on his mouth, pressing Shikamaru into his pillows with a frantic look on his face while at the same time folding Shikamaru in half. 

The chunin found himself wondering if she think Ino for working on his flexability.

“Shhh! If my mom comes up here she’ll cut my dick off!” Shikamaru glared straight at Kiba, the other boy slowly realizing their position sat back up again. 

This was so bothersome. 

“Fine.” Shikamaru sighed. Kiba didn’t waste anytime before he started unbuckling both of their pants. Shikamaru sat up at the fast movement, their faces brushing against each other as Shikamaru sputtered. “Wait, what are you--”

Kiba’s lips were soft. 

Shikamaru found himself opening up to the persistent mouth, Kiba swallowing his groans as Shikamaru was once again shoved into Kiba’s pillows. His right leg hooked itself to Kiba’s waist as Kiba used that arm to free Shikamaru’s growing erection between them, stroking it a few times as his tongue licked inside Shikamaru’s mouth. 

This is not what he did with Shino. 

Not even remotely. 

Kiba grabbed Shikamaru’s arm, which had been gripping the back of Kiba’s neck and Shikamaru didn’t even know when it had ended up there, and pulled it between both of them. “Hey, I know you’re lazy but you should be doing me, too.” 

Shikamaru blinked at that, his face suddenly full of Kiba as the mutt brushed their noses together and made sure that they were making eye contact. Shikamaru felt his hand wrapping around Kiba’s dick and couldn’t help the blush that he knew was on his cheeks as Kiba started moving his hand so that they were keeping the same pace. 

“Oh.” Shikamaru bit his lip as he returned Kiba’s eye contact, his face burning as he was moving his hand on his own. 

Kiba blinked slowly. “You’re...kind of cute…”

And then Kiba was kissing him again, their tongues pressing together this time as Shikamaru tightened his grip on Kiba cause the dog boy to curse. They both gasped into each other’s mouths before Shikamaru pushed himself up to bite Kiba’s swollen lips. 

Kiba tensed and Shikamaru felt his hands get covered in Kiba’s release. Shikamaru separated from Kiba’s lips as he fell back, enjoying the utterly wrecked look on Kiba’s face as the boy blinked slowly at him.

It took Kiba a few seconds before he started stroking Shikamaru again, this time with fervor as he licked his bottom lip with a smirk. That as the only warning Shikamaru got before he felt Kiba’s canine’s in his bottom lip and he was cumming. 

They didn’t really talk as they both cleaned themselves up, Kiba seeming to be in another world as Shikamaru held his head in his hands for a for moments. Trying to figure out how this had happened in this first place. 

He just sighed and shook his head, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort before he left. 

He was supposed to be meeting Asuma soon anyway. 

Shikamaru dreamed about Sasuke once. 

He never told anyone about it. It was about two years after the failed mission to save the Uchiha that Shikamaru dreamed of pale skin and sharp hands. He remembered waking up, feeling like part of him had been devoured in that dream. 

He decided to leave it alone and just move forward. 

Dreams were too tiresome to really think about, anyway. 

Naruto had not been a surprise. 

Shikamaru considered the blonde one of his closest friends outside of team 10 and he knew that Naruto felt the same. They had even kept up some semblance of communication while Naruto had been off with some perverted old guy. (It would take about a year before Shikamaru learned that it was Jiraiya-sama, and even then he wasn’t surprised.) 

“So what did you need my help with?” Shikamaru sighed, he was on his friends bed in the now aired out apartment. Shikamaru had originally been asked to help Naruto clean it, but that mainly consisted of him and Naruto making things worse while Sakura and Iruka-sensei yelled at them and proceeded to do all the work themselves. 

Not that Shikamaru was complaining. 

Now it was just the two of them, Shikamaru sprawled on the actually comfortable futon, he briefly wondered if this was the one thing in the apartment that Naruto had spent money on. Naruto was on the floor surrounded by scrolls and what looked like manuscripts. 

“Pervy-sage wants me to read over his next book.” Naruto just sighed. “He told me to get someone to help with the research, something about how I would find it more interesting once I got some hands on experience.”

“Makes sense.” Shikamaru yawned before he froze. “Wait, what?”

“So you don’t mind?” Naruto was suddenly on the bed, smiling down at Shikamaru with manuscript in his hand. “I figured you would probably complain a bit more--”

“No, wait.” Shikamaru sat up, remembering the type of books that Jiraiya wrote. At least, thinking about the best selling ones with bright covers. “You want me to...what? I think you should be clear in this.”

“I want you to let me finger you.” Naruto scrunched up his nose at that. “I know, it sounds pretty boring but Pervy-sage is always adding it in his boring books but he seems to be adamant about it. So I figured if I tried it with someone then maybe I would--Shikamaru, are you feeling okay? You’re really red.”

Damn Naruto. 

Damn him and his idiotic brain. Shikamaru let out a slow pained breath. 

“Maybe you should lay down.” Naruto hummed. “Don’t worry about it, I can always ask someone else. I wonder what Iruka-sensei would think if I--”

Shikamaru’s hand covered Naruto’s mouth as he glared at his friend. “Do not ask Iruka-sensei.”

Naruto seemed surprised at that as he huffed against Shikamaru’s fingers. The chunin took a deep breath before he released his friend and looked him over. It’s not like it would be the first time he crossed the line of friendship into something slightly more, and at least this time Shikamaru had a little experience in what Naruto wanted. 

Even if he had only done it to himself. 

“Fine.” Shikamaru sighed, he reached up and undid his hair tie so his hair landed on his shoulders. “How do you want to do this?”

It was Naruto’s turn to blink slowly at that as his cheeks went pink. Shikamaru didn’t wait for his friend to answer as he reached over to the stand and opened the top drawer, of course Naruto was the simple type who kept his lube in an easy to reach place. 

Maybe it was just because Naruto didn’t have to worry about anyone going through his drawers. 

Shikamaru really needed to move out of his parent’s home. 

“I don’t know…” Naruto seemed to be at a loss for words for once his his life and Shikamaru frowned at his friend before undoing his own pants. Naruto was suddenly grabbing his hands before Shikamaru could do anything else. “Wait, wait!” 

They both stared at each other for a moment, both blushing terribly and not in a very attractive way. Naruto leaned forward a bit so that his cheek rubbed against Shikamaru’s, his body leaning over his friends so that they were almost lying on top of each other. 

“Don’t rush this.” Naruto spoke against Shikamaru’s ear causing the chunin to shudder. 

Shikamaru laid back and Naruto settled more on top of him. It was a little weird but not bad. Shikamaru relaxed a bit further before he heard Naruto mutter something while turning a page in the manuscript. 

“Let’s go slow.” Naruto spoke softly and Shikamaru grit his teeth together as he elbowed his friend in the jaw, sending the blond off the bed. 

“We are not acting out the book!” Shikamaru sat up, to glare at Naruto from his perch on the bed. “Now, take off your pants and get up here.”

Naruto sputtered before doing as he was told, Shikamaru stretched out on the bed, his own pants removed as he started to stroke himself. There was a lot of fumbling, some uncomfortable jabs between elbows and knees before Shikamaru found himself face first in Naruto’s pillow, two of his fingers already working himself open while Naruto stared with open interest. 

“How does it feel?” Naruto sounded as breathless as Shikamaru felt as he shuddered when his fingers found the right spot. His whole body twitched at the sensation. He was so close. “Shikamaru, you’re making some weird noises, does it feel good?”

Shikamaru swore at his friend as his teeth clenched together. He couldn’t help the needy noise that came out of the back of his throat when he felt hands rubbing up his thighs. He heard the bottle of lube popping open and that was the only warning he got before he felt a new finger joining his other two. 

“Shit!” Shikamaru could feel the differences between Naruto’s callouses and his own. Could hear Naruto’s own swears as he watched a part of himself move into Shikamaru’s body. 

“Man, Shikamaru, you’re body is greedy.” Naruto laughed out breathlessly and Shikamaru didn’t even bother to bite back the whine in his throat at those words. His own fingers slipped out of himself and Naruto was immediately filling him up again with the blond’s own fingers. Shikamaru rocked back against Naruto’s hand, this was the first time he had someone else inside him. 

Naruto seemed to be just as affected, though Shikamaru didn’t know how. Shikamaru was definitely the one getting worked over in this arrangement but he could hear the rhythm of Naruto jacking himself off, Naruto’s fingers working Shikamaru open at the same pace. 

Shikamaru didn’t even have a chance to wrap his hand around himself before he was cumming on the sheets. He groaned into the pillow, as he shuddered through it, wondering if he had just ruined himself with Naruto’s fingers before he heard a surprised gasp and then something warm and sticky landed across the back of this thighs. 

The chunin briefly wondered if this ruined everything between them, if he had finally made a fatal mistake in brief partners but after a quick clean up with a few awkward glances Naruto had sat next to him on the bed and sighed. “I’m sooo glad I didn’t ask Iruka-sensei.”

Shikamaru found himself laughing and Naruto smiled at him. 

Their friendship was fine. 

The same could not be said for Asuma-sensei. 

Shikamaru was an idiot. An idiot with a crush, a crush that he had swore up and down that he would never do anything about because it was just a stupid crush. 

“Shikamaru…” Asuma breathed out slowly, his back on the wood floor as he stared up at the ceiling above them. “...what are you doing?”

And that was the question, wasn’t it? What was he doing? 

Shikamaru sat with both of his legs over Asuma’s stomach, he had all but tackled the man in the middle of their chess match. Shikamaru had both of his hands on Asuma’s shoulders, holding the man down as he stared at his teacher. 

It was too much. 

How much he wanted this man underneath him, how much he wanted to devour his sensei, it was all too much. Shikamaru slowly plucked the cigarette out of Asuma’s mouth before he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

Asuma tasted like cheap beer and cigarettes, and Shikamaru found that he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind how much he was going to regret this in a few minutes, not with Asuma’s hands on his waist and Asuma’s lips pressed more firmly against his. 

He would take what he could get, he would take every second. 

Asuma’s hands stayed on Shikamaru’s waist like a vice grip, not allowing the the chunin to move from his spot on top of the older man, not closer or farther away. Shikamaru groaned at how tight Asuma was holding him, enjoying the moment to deepen the kiss with Asuma before they heard the distinct call of his mom returning home as she yelled from the front door. 

His mom. 

They were at the Nara compound. 

Shikamaru had never moved so quick in his life, and he would probably regret leaving Asuma on the floor like that but found himself fleeing his own house and fast. 

He was such an idiot. 

And he really was an idiot. It was the only way he could explain how he ended up on his back at some strange Inn on his way back to Konoha after a mission that had lasted a week too long. Not that he could say anything with Lee’s legs gripping his hips so tightly as the older chunin rode him at such an amazing pace. 

Rock Lee kissed like a man who was drowning. 

Shikamaru could barely remember how he had gotten where he was, how he had stumbled into his room before suddenly Lee had been on him, desperate. There had been words, Shikamaru could remember talking, but he didn’t remember much after that. 

Just how warm Lee’s skin was, how tight Lee’s grip was, the noises Lee made as Shikamaru entered him. Lee had bit at his jaw and Shikamaru would have been worried about marks but even though he had started on top of the older teen, Shikamaru had found himself on his back quickly with Lee taking what he wanted from Shikamaru’s body. 

Shikamaru grabbed Lee’s neck and pulled the dark haired teen into another kiss, Lee shuddering all around him as he continued to work himself on Shikamaru’s cock. His own dick rubbing against Shikamaru’s stomach causing as sorts of friction. 

“Shikamaru-kun.” Lee gasped, placing gentle kisses on Shikamaru’s face before he sat back up again. This time Shikamaru grabbed Lee’s erection and started stroking it fast. Shikamaru didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, but he was damn well going to make sure that Lee finished first. 

“Nghh!” Lee came all over Shikamaru’s chest and stomach, Shikamaru not even caring as he found his neck stretching back as he came inside of Lee. 

Both teens tried to catch their breaths as they didn’t bother moving from their positions. Shikamaru’s brain slowly catching up with him as he stared at the foreign ceiling and remembered that he was still technically on a mission. 

“Sorry!” Lee laughed above him with a bright smile. Shikamaru glared at it while Lee continued. “Sometimes my young blood just burns and I need to sate it with the passion of our youth!” 

“Lee.” Shikamaru sighed. 

“Yes?”

“Get off me.” Shikamaru didn’t know how Lee still managed to have so much energy but his friend was all bright smiles as he separated from Shikamaru. Before he ran to the bathroom to get a towel. 

It would be on Shikamaru’s next mission to the Sand, where he would be talking to Temari as she gave him that aggravatingly knowing look when he would notice Gaara’s stare. Turning slightly, to see what he could have done to have gotten such a look, he would see Lee writing down something for Gaara, Gaara’s hand tight on Lee’s shoulder, while Gaara stared at Shikamaru without blinking. 

Shikamaru would never touch Lee again. 

But that was the least of his worries. 

“I can’t.” Asuma would have sounded more convincing if he wasn’t currently biting Shikamaru’s shoulder as the younger man slid both of their erections together. Asuma’s hands on his waist were once again a vice grip, it was the only thing preventing Shikamaru from getting their pants off, though he had been pretty quick with their shirts. 

Shikamaru grabbed the back of Asuma’s hair and pulled the older man into a kiss. His bit at the older man’s lips until Asuma opened up for him and Shikamaru got to taste those awful cigarettes again. Asuma just groaned. His grip on Shikamaru’s hips bringing the teen forward so that they were grinding into each other. 

Shikamaru gasped, his face flushing as he found himself on his back on the couch in Asuma’s apartment. 

The place was a mess, telling Shikamaru that Asuma was once again on a break with Kurenai-sensei. Not that Shikamaru cared about the reasons, he just knew that he was allowed to touch Asuma when the jonin was not attached and Shikamaru planned to take advantage of this moment. 

“Dammit!” Asuma swore as finally let go of Shikamaru’s hips so that he could start undoing the chunin’s pants. “You’re not playing fair, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru just gave his sensei a smirk, trying to look more confident than he actually felt with Asuma’s hands touching him everywhere. This might be his last chance before Asuma got his head out of his ass and realized how in love he was with Kurenai. 

Shikamaru pulled the larger man over again, enjoying how their naked legs rubbed together before he bit Asuma’s shoulder, causing the older man to swear and get back to work. Slowly working Shikamaru’s erection as he found the bottle of lube in the chunin’s discarded pants. 

They both paused to stare at each other for a bit, Shikamaru already knowing how flushed he looked while Asuma seemed to realize that this was going to change things. It wasn’t a stolen kiss or a quick blow job, though Shikamaru had been pleased about surprising the older man with the last one. 

“Sens--” 

“If you call me sensei, we’re going to have to stop.” Asuma spoke quickly. “I can’t…”

“Asuma.” Shikamaru whispered to cut the man off before he pulled the jonin forward so that their foreheads were touching. He couldn’t look the man in the eye but he hoped this action would be enough. “This isn’t about promises or anything troublesome like that, this is just about what I want okay.”

Asuma huffed at that, kissing Shikamaru with a smirk. “Just about what you want?”

Shikamaru nodded as he shut his eyes, he could feel Asuma’s now slick fingers pressing against his entrance as Asuma’s other hand started stroking him again. Shikamaru bit his lip, trying to keep the gasp in but failed miserably as he felt Asuma’s teeth on his neck. 

“Asuma.” Shikamaru knew he was about to come, it was too much. Asuama’s mouth on him, Asuma’s hand on him, his fingers working Shikamaru open. The chunin barely had a chance to warn Asuma before suddenly the fingers were gone and Asuma was entering him. “Ah--!” 

“Shikamaru.” Asuma’s voice was tight, his face hidden in Shikamaru’s shoulder, his body tense as he rocked his hips into the younger man as if he couldn’t control his movements. “Please tell me that--”

“I didn’t save myself for you.” Shikamaru almost laughed at how Asuma seemed to relax at those words. “Ne, Asuma. You’re not that great.”

Asuma laughed then, before moving his arms so that he was above Shikamaru. “I’m really not.”

Shikamaru didn’t want Asuma to go down that road so he moved his hips, enjoying the feel of the old man inside of him. Asuma sat back then, keeping his hips moving at a steady pace. It wasn’t going to take long for either of them to finish. This had been building up for some time and while Shikamaru knew that this was probably his only chance, he wanted it to last. 

Shikamaru was smart, lazy, and reliable...but he was also greedy. He had wanted Asuma from the time he had met his sensei and now he had him, it was too good. 

Asuma moved Shikmaru’s legs so that they were around the old man’s shoulders as he started a much more brutal pace. Shikamaru cried out as he came between their stomachs, Asuma not slowing down as Shikamaru tried to catch his breath. The teen forced himself up so that Asuma was holding all of his weight as he pulled himself up so that he could kiss the jonin. 

“Asuma.” Murmured against the older man’s beard before he kissed him again, Asuma pushing himself as far into Shikamaru that he could as he finally came inside the teen. 

Shikamaru let go of the older man, falling back on the couch and wincing slightly as Asuma pulled out of him. Asuma sat back against the couch, stretching out and pulling Shikamaru’s legs with him so that Shikamaru was half sprawled on the other man. 

They enjoyed the silence for a moment before Asuma sighed with a small laugh. He pat Shikamaru’s legs before he made both of them get up and make their way to the shower. It was Shikamaru’s first time taking a shower with someone, he found out that he liked it alot, especially if it ended with him and Asuma in the older man’s bed afterwards. 

Three months later, Shikamaru would celebrate Asuma’s wedding to Kurenai. Their engagement short and fast to prevent them from breaking up again, at least that’s what Konohamaru would tell anyone who listened. 

Shikamaru had a fun time, dancing with Ino before she stole Choji away from the cooks. Temari had been at Konoha at the time and Shikamaru had enjoyed a long walk with her by the cliffs. When he stopped to watch the stars, both leaning back in the grass, she held his hand tightly and told him stories of her stupid brothers.

It had been nice. 

Neji had probably been a long time coming. 

There had been a lot of heated arguments, Shikamaru had made chunin first but Neji had made jonin first. Shikamaru had gotten used to people deferring to him when it came to strategy but Neji was also a natural leader. 

They were both too smart for their own good. 

Honestly, Shikamaru was more surprised it had taken this long after as many missions they had found themselves on together. 

“Fuck.” Shikamaru was pissed. Both of his arms were tied to the headboard above his head, and Neji was shoving him down face first into the mattress, the sheets rough against Shikmaru’s cheeks as Neji kept up his punishing pace. 

Shikamaru felt thoroughly used, each part of his body screaming at him with pleasure. Neji’s hair was falling across his back like cool strands of water that only soothed temporality before Neji’s hot mouth was biting and licking his skin. 

There was a brief moment, embarrassingly, where Shikamaru actually thought he might die. His whole body was on fire, his cock was heavy between his legs but with his hands tied he couldn’t bring himself to release. 

He was at Neji’s disposal and Shikamaru could decide if he should start begging or cursing the cocky bastard. 

“I always figured you for a talker.” Neji skimmed his hands over Shikamaru’s nipples causing the teen to gasp for air and making Neji only kiss the back of Shikamaru’s neck. “You should hear Tenten and Lee, they make so much noise.”

“Lee definitely.” Shikamaru grunted, trying to shove his hips back to give himself more friction but Neji just shoved him down again. Shikamaru made an embarrassing noise between a whimper and groan. “I’ve never been with Tenten.”

“Heh.” Neji moved so that he was no long covering Shikamaru’s back. “You probably never will, she prefers softer forms.”

That was true. Shikamaru had seen Tenten with a lot of women. He had even seen her leave Ino’s bedroom one early morning. It was something none of the guys talked about...but they all definitely thought about it. 

“Will you just--” Shikamaru didn’t finish his sentence because he was crying out, Neji’s fist finally jerking him off. 

He came so fast he was actually afraid he broke something. 

“We should do this again.” Neji basically purred as he collapsed next to Shikamaru, undoing the ties with a quick flick of his wrist. 

Shikamaru would have agreed, but he was too busy trying to find where his brain went. 

Shikamaru didn’t remember sleeping with Sai. He had been drunk and angry, had been desperate for any connection with someone who might understand what it felt like to be dead inside. 

Asuma’s funeral had been hard. 

Revenge had felt sweet but it didn’t relieve the hole in Shikamaru’s chest. 

He hoped that the sex was okay. 

Sai had woken him up in the morning, still hung over and naked. They had both stumbled and joked on their way to the shower, lazy hand jobs and warm water helping both of them with their headaches before they made it to Sai’s kitchen. 

“I think I prefer women.” Sai sighed and Shikamaru almost choked on his omelette before he glared at the team Kakashi weirdo. 

“That’s not really something you talk about to the person you just slept with.” Shikamaru grumbled before he shrugged. “But it’s fine, I’m not sure if I have a preference...I’ve just been with men.”

Sai seemed to think on that for a moment before he gave Shikamaru an annoying smile. “Either way, it was fun. Thank you for the hard work.”

Shikamaru had a complaint about that too, it wasn’t like a one night stand was a mission but decided to not bother with it. Whoever Sai ended up with could deal with his eccentricities. 

It would take some time before Shikamaru realized that he might have been dating Temari for a while now. 

He wasn’t sure how that worked but it made him nervous.

“Can you repeat that?” Temari was warm against him, the night desert air bringing a chill that had made their walk nice. He had held her hand and they had talked about what each of their villages could do to improve. 

“I said…” Shikamaru sighed, feel heat come to his cheeks. “I’ve never been with a woman.”

Temari blinked at him, before her grin turned wicked. “Was that a line?”

“No!” Shikamaru pushed her slightly before pulling her back to him. The desert really was cold at night. “It really wasn’t, I was just trying to...nevermind.” 

“Too much of a bother to explain?” Temari huffed before she put more of her weight against him, basically making it so that he was pulling her along. “I’ve been with men and women.”

Shikamaru nearly tripped at that before he looked at her, she met his gaze evenly. She stared at him for a moment before sighing. “There’s no rush, you know.”

They walked in silence for a few more blocks before they made it to her home. Shikamaru just sighed as he released his hold on her. She reached up and rubbed his cheek for a moment before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She licked her own lips with a wicked grin, gave him a wink, and then made her way inside. 

Shikamaru stood out in the cold for a really long time. 

No rush.

Mainly because there was no time, if Shikamaru wanted to be accurate because of the Akatsuki and Pain. Shikamaru was stuck with bedrest for a few days with a broken leg, not that he actually stayed in bed once he was able to convince Yamato-sensei to build him a crutch. 

Then there was Tsunade’s coma, Danzo, and Sasuke’s missing-nin status...too much happening too fast. Shikamaru hated that he had to talk to Sakura about Sasuke but he needed her understand. Needed her permission even though he knew he was being a coward by not talking to Naruto at the same time. 

It had been one of the hardest conversations Shikamaru had ever had, and he still stood by every word. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Shikamaru sighed as he turned to Neji who was in the process of brushing his hair. Neji pulled it together in a tie before glancing back at Shikamaru curiously. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah.” Shikamaru huffed as he watched Neji get dressed. His friend taking his time since they didn’t have anywhere to be just yet. Shikamaru stretched out on the bed, frowning a bit at the bite marks on his chest before glaring at Neji. 

Neji just smirked, not at all sorry, before he left the room. 

Then there was war. 

“Be quiet.” Shikamaru had barely entered his tent before he was being tossed on the ground. He just made a noise as he hit the ground when suddenly a very attractive Sand-nin was in his lap. “We have to hurry, Gaara is on full alert so I think I have 15 minutes, maybe 20.”

“And what are we--” Temari shut him up with a forceful kiss as she unzipped his vest. Shikamaru just stared wide-eyed at her when she sat up. He coughed. “I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Temari just grinned. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

She was working on his belt, working so quickly that Shikamaru was almost afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep up. Not that it mattered because suddenly she was shoving her shinobi headband in his mouth. “Bite down.”

And then she sucking him into her mouth and Shikamaru had to bite down. He almost grabbed her hair but thought better of it and grabbed the wooden pole by his head that was keeping the tent up. It made him stretch out and she let him pop out of her mouth for a second to give him a once over. “Yeah, I like you like this.”

Shikamaru couldn’t say anything, not with her working him over and her headband in his mouth. He could hear people walking outside and swore to whatever god was listening, to please not let his dad be the one to walk in on them. Shikamaru’s hit his head on the ground with another choked plea that made Temari chuckle before he was cumming in her mouth. 

His whole body went slack, the headband falling out of his mouth as he stared at her like she was crazy. 

Shikamaru’s heart was racing and he wondered this is what love was like. 

And if it was too late for him to run.

“Thanks for the treat.” Temari crawled over and kissed him deeply, he could taste himself in her mouth and he didn’t know whether he liked that or not. 

“Temari.” There was a quiet voice on the other side of the tent and Shikamaru actually jolted at the sound of Gaara’s voice. 

“I’m done, I’m done.” Temari called out before she kissed Shikamaru one more time. “You better fix yourself up before anyone else catches you.”

And then she was gone and Shikamaru didn’t know how he was going to look Gaara in the face tomorrow. 

The one time with Darui had been a quick-we didn’t die-fuck that had resulted Shikamaru bent in half as the other man drilled into him. The first day was over and Shikamaru had not thought he would ever see Asuma again, let alone be responsible for putting back in the ground. 

“Too much…” Darui hissed as shook against Shikamaru. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just let me…”

“You’re good.” Shikamaru gasped as the other man released inside him. That would be a pain to clean but Shikamaru didn’t mind, his own release was already on the front of Darui’s uniform. 

Talk about a pain to clean. 

“If we get caught I might have to take you back to the Cloud to be my bride.” Darui laughed as they both straightened each other out, make sure they didn’t upset any of the injuries they came in with. 

“Man, that would be troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed as he found some spare cloth to clean himself with. “Pretty sure the Sand has already claimed me.”

Darui seemed surprised at that before just let out a tired laugh. “Sounds like you have a drab life waiting for you after this.”

“Yeah…” Shikamaru sighed with a smirk. “It’s going to be tiresome.”

That thankfully wasn’t the last time that he spoke to Darui but once the dust settled, there were a lot of faces that Shikamaru was never going to see again. 

Neji. 

His father. 

His own near death experience. 

It had put a lot things in perspective for Shikamaru. It was one of the reasons he made sure to request being the new Hokage’s aide, it was one of the reasons he was talking to Iruka about how to prepare Naruto for when the blond inevitably became Hokage. 

There was so much to do. 

“It’s time.” Shikamaru turned to see Temari giving him a sad smile at the door. “We have to head back to the Sand, Gaara has a lot of work to do.”

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the pond in the new Nara estate. He watched small ripples on the water for a few moments. He heard her huff at his lack of movement before he turned to her. She paused at his gaze, moving so that she was sitting next to him before she returned he gaze point blank, always ready to challenge him. 

So tiresome, this woman. 

“What if you didn’t have to go?” Shikamaru turned so that his body was facing her this time. She look confused at his words. 

“Of course I have to go, I have duties--”

“I’m not talking about duties.” Shikamaru fingered the ring in his hand a bit, wondering how her brothers would react but deciding that it didn’t matter. 

He just needed her answer.

Shikamaru put his hand out, it was lax and he knew she should would yell at him about this later but it didn’t matter as she put her hand out to take whatever he was handing her. 

The ring dropped in her palm and Shikamaru waited for a response. 

She blinked at the ring, her gaze slowly moving up from her hand to Shikamaru’s face. It looked like she was searching for something before she just huffed. 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her, Temari’s wicked grin lighting up the afternoon before she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm in the middle of writing a much longer story called 'Set Fire To Our Homes' and it has a bit of a slow build. Sometimes, I just want to write porn and since I'm currently floating in the Naruto fandom again, I want to write porn for these characters. I've decided to make a series out this called 'Slutty Shinobi' in which I do one shots like this for other characters as well. 
> 
> Shikamaru was my first, because I love him. Already working on a few others but I don't know who will be next. 
> 
> Each story is stand alone, so please enjoy!


End file.
